


Seamus Finnigan, the Gay Matchmaker

by onlykatelyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykatelyn/pseuds/onlykatelyn
Summary: Draco Malfoy has questioned his sexuality for quite some time, especially when it comes to Harry Potter. When he observes Seamus Finnigan feeling the same way for Dean Thomas, he takes matters into his own hands.





	Seamus Finnigan, the Gay Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot/Drabble I posted on tumblr.

It was an unlikely friendship that had formed between Draco Malfoy and Seamus Finnigan. Unexpected, one might admit, but it seemed that anything was possible now that they had returned to Hogwarts for an eighth year of education.

It all started during one of Pansy’s arranged “soirées” in promotion of house unity, though they indulged far too much firewhiskey to be considered proper.

A few shots in, and Seamus’s arm had slipped around Dean’s waist. Draco was just observant enough to catch the subtle slide of wool against wool, and he knew at that moment that he shared far much more in common with Finnigan than he’d ever had before.

It took most of his courage to confront the Irish boy about his sexuality, but he’d readily agreed to talk about it.

“How did you... you know... know?” Draco had shyly pressed, grasping for guidance in his all-but-heterosexual world.

“I just knew. I saw Dean differently one day. And then I just...I knew that was it. I’d never looked at anyone quite like that before.”

And Draco swallowed hard, a ball of uncertainty catching in the back of his throat. Because he, too, had come to see someone differently since he’d returned for eighth year. And he... holy fuck, he just knew.

“It’s Harry, isn’t it?” Seamus pried, and Draco’s mouth dropped beneath heated red cheeks.

“I-I...”

“It’s ok, Malfoy. He’s into you, too. The git approached me the same way you’re doing now just the other day.” He flashed a sly grin, and Draco found himself breaking into a stupid smile.

“He what? You’re joking, right?”

“Nah, I wouldn’t fuck with you like that. Why don’t you ask him yourself?” And Seamus wiggled his eyebrows in a way that suggested that Harry Potter... was right behind him.

“Draco, um... Hey.” He turned to see the Boy Who was Goddamn Beautiful scratching the back of his neck nervously. “He told you...didn’t he?”

Draco nodded, lost for words. What in the hell was he supposed to say? He could barely contain himself from grinning like a fucking school girl. Get it together, Draco. GET. IT. TOGETHER.

Potter’s lips quirked into a warm smile, soft and sweet. Draco absolutely... melted. And found the courage he needed to proceed.

“It’s true, you know-“ Potter began, but Draco had already slammed himself against his body. Their lips met urgently, parting and becoming flush and oh, Potter’s tongue swept across his own with a sensation that sent a loose shudder down his spine. He couldn’t help but keep that stupid smile plastered between kisses, which Potter mirrored in complete harmony.

“Well, would you look at that,” Dean observed as he approached and grasped Seamus’s hand beneath the folds of their robes.

“I know,” Seamus pecked him on the cheek. “I’m the fucking gay matchmaker!”

Dean rolled his eyes but laughed heartily.

“That you fucking are.”


End file.
